Nasogastric intubation is a medical process by which a flexible plastic tube (nasal-gastric tube) is passed through the nasal passage trans-soft palate, trans-pharyngeal recess, past (trans) the epiglottis and into the esophagus until the distal end section of the tube has been located in the stomach. The tube is perforated for a short distance at the distal end to permit negative pressure to be communicated to the stomach to withdraw fluids, or to permit fluids to be fed to the stomach through the tube, usually under emergency conditions. About six or seven inches of the tube will be located in the stomach. The present invention relates to an intubation technique.